


An assassin in striped fur

by Theflyinghamster



Category: Assassination Classroom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: AND IT IS, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Post-Canon, Secret Identity, trust me i know it sounds weird, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyinghamster/pseuds/Theflyinghamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Atsushi's life as a former student of class 3-E called Nagisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An assassin in striped fur

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is not what I wanted to write but it's what came out  
> Alex rider is kinda not I'm my radar ATM so added to the equation is on the backburners for the moment

The government had never planned on keeping their promises, they had become too dangerous.Class 3-E could function as an assassination squad and the government couldn't be linked back to that. So they completely broke ties with 3-E and erased all traces of that year from record. Karasuma had a hand in helping the class get their lives back, well A life back. It was too dangerous for the to live as themselves as the government and various assassins would hunt them.  
They were meant to live normal lives but honestly, it had been nothing but a fever dream.  
-  
Atsushi Nakajima was nothing more than a miserable orphan with no conceivable future. He was absolutely not someone who used to use the name Nagisa Shiota, nope.  
Atsushi had few possessions of his own and fewer more on his person. In fact all he had on him was an emergency phone in a secret pocket in his pants. It was very good that the afformentioned phone was waterproof as he had leapt into a river with no forethought in order to save the person now laying beside him. For some reason he looked vaguely familiar but Atsushi couldn't think long enough to figure out why before the man awoke.  
-  
Oh. The Armed Detective Agency, that was why.  
He had in fact seen the man eating tiger and to be honest he did not want to see it again, it really did seem to be stalking him.  
Kunikida-san did remind him somewhat of Takebayashi, being as uptight as the now med student.  
(Karasuma did have a bit more leeway in creating the more passive students' backgrounds. It wasn't like Atsushi was bitter or anything. )  
As soon as Dazai-san had suggested his idea Atsushi could recognise that his new life may be just as complicated as his first.  
-  
Being the tiger was a bit of a surprise though.  
-  
He had guessed assassin, Dazai-san paused but still said he was wrong.  
Must have been close.  
-  
Atsushi had never considered the thought that he might have an ability, and if he did it would have been his ability to see whether someone was calm or tense.  
It seemed greatly ironic to him that his ability was linked to the moon.  
-  
It was never a question in how he was going to stop the bomb. Koro-sensei had helped him get over most of his disregard for his own life but in a situation where there were others in danger it was the first thing that he thought of.  
Of course it was a test, figures.  
-  
Dazai-san was an interesting person to say the least. Atsushi couldn't quite figure out how sincere Dazai-san's suicidal tendencies were but there was something else.  
His mood was always relaxed even when he was waxing poetic about dying. There was no variation, no depth to any of his eccentricities.  
Well, there was one thing.  
During battle his mood changed to something he could only describe as 'sharp'. He honestly reminded Atsushi of Koro-sensei when he was in his Black mode.  
-  
Oh. That was it, wasn't it. Dazai-san was always cheerful to the point of emotional insensitivity and when things got serious so did he.  
Just like Koro-sensei.  
Maybe Atsushi should start a notebook of 'Dazai-san's weaknesses'.  
No that was a bit too morbid even for him.  
-  
Making these kind of comparisons to his old classmates was probably terribly unhealthy but he couldn't help it!  
So yeah, Dazai-san was Koro-sensei, the chairman was Karasuma-semsei, Kunikida-san was Takebayashi, Yosano-san was Okuda-san, Kenji-san was Okano-san, Edogawa-san was kind of like Karma and honestly there was no way of comparing the two siblings to any of his old friends.  
-  
Akutagawa just set him off. He reminded Atsushi of Itona-kun before he had left Shiro.  
Atsushi had lamented his lack of knives or guns as he fought. Akutagawa was just too strong and Atsushi's speciality was knife-work not unarmed combat like Karma.  
The only good thing was that Akutagawa had been fooled by his bloodlust trick so he had gotten a fairly good hit in. Note the singular, it had only worked once.  
Turning into the tiger was the only way to win this, wasn't it? The tiger would make up for the loss of finesse with brute strength and durability.  
So he became the tiger.  
-  
Thank God for Dazai-san's ability because Atsushi knew that he didn't yet have a way to turn back into himself without either being completely exhausted or with Dazai-san.  
What was really interesting was Akutagawa's reaction to Dazai-san. Now he was less Itona and more the fake Shinigami. These two knew each other and if he was right Dazai-san had taught Akutagawa, which would mean that...  
Oh.  
THAT was where he knew Dazai-san's face from. Not the Armed detective agency but as one of the Yokohama mafia executives.  
Now should he share his epiphany or not?  
On one hand it was uncharacteristic of Atsushi to make such quick connections and there was no real reason he would know Dazai-san as port mafia other than 'my old teacher had us learn the faces of all the leaders of criminal organizations in the area we were going to live since we had to change our identities. '  
Yeah-nah.  
But it wouldn't be unreasonable to assume that Dazai-san would be able to tell that he was hiding something.  
He could pass it off as bring shaken up from his first 'real' fight.  
There we go, and Atsushi might be able to gain something from this too.  
-  
"Knives?" Osamu Dazai was rather surprised, Atsushi-kun didn't seem like a knife user but...the small lithe frame, shoulder flexibility...it could work.  
"I mean I kind of know how to use them it would just..." he already knew how to use a knife? That was some very interesting information. Atsushi's background didn't involve anything that would require him to use a knife.  
"I just felt that when I was fighting Akutagawa my own strength didn't do much damage so... "  
Should he test if Atsushi-kun really knew how to use a knife? It was risky because if he didn't and was just bluffing then that was one subordinate dead.  
Yeah what the hell.  
"Really? Thank you so much Dazai-san!"  
Oh he'd said that aloud, well no going back now.  
-  
Getting permission to use knives was a bit more complicated because Atsushi had to pretend to be less talented than what he was, it wouldn't do to be too suspicious.  
Nevertheless Dazai-san seemed to be happy with his knife-work.  
"Where did you learn to fight with knives?" it was a casual questiom but Atsushi now knew he had to be cautious with every word lest he give away his past.  
"um...a couple of the kids at the orphanage showed me so o could fight back when I needed to. " that sounded legit right?  
"But you very clearly use a form rather than just stabbing blinding. " shit.  
"I just figured this would be the best way to use it, the others said that stabbing wasn't fighting and that slashing was the best."  
That seemed to placate Dazai-san's curiosity for the moment.  
-  
Kyoka he couldn't place a comparison for until he realised that she was alike to him.  
She fought with her ability yes, but approaching with no bloodlust only to strike her target. That was a style Atsushi was familiar with, it was Nagisa's style.  
He couldn't fight Demon Snow, it was too overwhelmingly strong but with his me knives he was able to stun Kyoka for a time even though she quickly recovered.  
He still had a long way to go.  
-  
Atsushi really didn't want Kyoka to die, yes she had killed but so had he, so had the rest of them.  
(he didn't quite know if 'they' were the agency or 3-E but it didn't really matter.)  
It was therefore rather easy to get lost in all the date activities. He wasn't lost enough to stop thinking about why he wanted to save Kyoka though.  
Bitch-sensei was now working for the government, one of two sympathetic ears. She had killed just as many if not more than Kyoka and had gotten a second chance with Karasuma-sensei so why couldn't Kyoka?  
Nagisa had driven a knife into his teacher's heart and was now living a turbulent but happy life so why couldn't Kyoka?  
It wasn't that she didn't deserve to die, it was that if she did so did he.

**Author's Note:**

> Legit the longest thing ive ever written thank you long bus rides huh?  
> 


End file.
